I want you, Harry
by Mainstream Insanity
Summary: Actually a revised version of Bring your Egg. Harry and Cedric find out what it means to be in love with something you can never have.The majority of the story is written primarily from the POV of Cedric, though the first chapter is from Harry.
1. Quidditch

Of a few things, Harry Potter was absolutely certain. First: Cedric Diggory was a man of many talents, the most important of which was his ability to strike lust into the viewer's mind with only a brieft grin. Secondly, as a Quidditch captain and anything else the older boy put his mind and his body to, he was a genius. And thirdly, Harry was dead certain that the few small interactions he had had with Diggory were hardly going to be enough.

Harry's fourth year had started with a bang. Nearly literally, after Arthur Weasley had pulled the kids out of their nice warm beds and out into the middle of nowhere for some god awful reason, he and Ron were really having none of it. It wasn't until Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, as well as its seeker, dropped out of the tree and stunned both of them backward that Harry really had more of a desire to see this day through. The portkey incident had led to a slightly embarrassed grin up at the older boy, who heaved Harry from the ground and slightly against his chest, followed by Harry's uneasy expression and Cedric hanging back to try and calm him down a bit.

Cedric Diggory was Hogwarts School's ladies man, and in some cases, apparently a man's man as well. All the ladies wanted to be with him and all of the men wanted to be him. He was the son of Amos Diggory who worked at the Ministry of Magic and somehow or another he had wound up being his father's prize. He was good at everything it seemed, magic and love, flying and fighting, there was nothing Diggory couldn't seem to do and whatever he wanted he got. Either by the charming calm that he nearly always portrayed or else by the sheer fact of who he was. Harry knew him well from school, he was the older boy he honestly wished he was, not Harry Potter for a change. Cedric had actually been the main reason the Gryffindors had lost a game, though that was last year and Cedric, feeling some form of sympathy or simply wanting to show he was a good sport had found out what happened to Harry and wanted a rematch with the team. It never did happen, but it still should have.

As the two boys walked behind the rest, talking somewhat silently to themselves, Cedric was talking of swinging by the Burrow before the semester started or else coming by over the following summer and he and Harry play a few games of their own, if anything just to get in some practice. An older boy wanting to be around him, and not because he was Harry Potter, the boy that Lived…no, Cedric wanted to be around him because he was talented, he was kind and he was actually sort of funny…whether Harry was actually trying to be funny or not.

The Tournament hadn't allowed either boy much time to talk after it began, though they seemed to be cheering for the same team at least, there were a few grins and smiles between the two, even a few hugs and right near the end, as the Weasley's were heading down the stairs to get out of their high rise seats, Cedric had tapped Harry's head slightly, seeing as he was taller than Potter.

_Potter…Hold up a second?_

Harry turned and looked at Cedric for a moment, feeling himself fall. He wasn't feeling any pain right now, the morning of his scar burning and the nightmare dreams was ended and now he was just so exhilarated with the joy in the game and now…He watched Cedric for a moment and looked over him. Diggory's hair was streaked across his head, they'd been bouncing around quite a bit so they were a little warm, despite the cold air around them, his eyes were powerful, seeming to want to do so much more to Harry then he was right then. Cedric said nothing himself, only standing there, watching Harry carefully before moving for him, a hand in Harry's hair, pulling him against him and kissing him deeply, though only just enough to put in the hint of what he wanted to be doing. Harry's glasses fogged up and for good reason. It wasn't until Arthur called him and Amos was coming back up to find out what happened to the two boys. Cedric moved quickly, snatching Harry's glasses from the boy's face and leaning down, looking up at his father slightly as he came up.

_Potter about lost his glasses…_

The look he gave Harry was just a sideways smile, the two laughed about it as they took the dismount from the staircase and after that there was nothing.


	2. Triwizard Tournament

Harry's years at Hogwarts had always been plagued by some kind of issue. From encounters with the disembodied spirit of Lord Voldemort in his first year only further braced him for the young spirit to haunt him in his second. The third year made him forget what he was supposed to be doing with his ever continuing battle with the Dark Lord, although it did give him a chance to have a family in his Godfather, supposed mass murderer, Sirius Black. Things had not been going well for Harry and it just seemed as though his life was continuously getting worse and worse. And now in the Fourth....he's somehow wound up in the Triwizard Tournament competing against a saw dusted headed Russian, a sad fairy princess, and that man, that beautiful, intelligent Hufflepuff that blows him out of the water every time.

As Harry had walked anxiously down the stairs into the Hogwarts trophy room, he'd been greeted by the disrespecting eyes of Fleur and Krum and even Cedric at first, though only after he was attacked by the teachers, the guests and everyone else for somehow getting entered into this mess was it was Cedric that had come up to him, pinning Harry against the back wall, somewhere in the back where no one could see. He'd held the 4th year there, Harry's back against the cold stone, his eyes were wet, not from tears necessarily but he was so nervous and scared at the moment that he just seemed to be welling up all over the place. Diggory leaned in close, his mouth just inches from Harry's as he spoke, that purr to his accent somewhere buried under his attitude and his charming disposition. Cedric grinned a little as he spoke, remembering pulling Harry against him very briefly during the World Cup as the Bulgarians had flown over their heads, the touch had been brief but enough to incite hours of naughty thoughts on his part, during the game and even after the attack on the Cup, hopes of seeing Harry at school, finding some excuse for get him into the same room, just for a moment.

It was then, as he was close to Harry that he spoke, promising to watch over him, keep him out of trouble, keep him out of danger if at all possible. A silent treaty between the two boys. It was his father that wanted the eternal glory for his son, Cedric would have been fine not being the Golden boy for a change, and he didn't want to be on top all the time. Although...depending on who he's on top of...that's a different story entirely. As close as he was, Cedric wanted to be closer. There needed to be more touching, more hands on skin and lips nearly touching lips. But at that moment, it wasn't meant to be. The spotlight was on Harry and there was something wrong with that picture. It was Rita Skeeter that wanted Harry for everything it seemed, never leaving the boy alone or better yet leaving the boy alone with Cedric for a minute.

The Dragon warning was much appreciated, and even then, Harry could see what kind of a man Cedric was, long bodied and handsome, when he had first come up to the older boy, Cedric had been sprawled in the lap of a fellow Hufflepuff, fingers being trailed through his hair, though he had jumped when Harry had come close. He had smiled crookedly at him, backing away and getting a look of pure shock about the Dragons being what they were going to be faced with, he knew this tournament was dangerous, but this was outrageous. After a promise to have his friends and house stop wearing those 'Potter stinks' buttons, Cedric had let him go. After that it was only a few sideways smiles and the boys had managed to flirt with their eyes though somewhat screwed up by the entrance of Hermoine Granger first and after she had found her change to tackle her friend back, Cedric found himself retreating into the corner, wanting to move for him though still having that inability to do so. Rita Skeeter and Barty Crouch Sr. and that damned canon followed and it seemed all the two got were a few looks at one another before everything was left up to chance.

Cedric was first in the ring with the Dragon and Harry was left sitting silently with the other champions as one by one they took their turns. He never did see how Harry had survived the dragon, he had been laying in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey as she cleaned up his cheek. Singed by the dragon as he had tried to escape it, a trick of the light from a quick flick of his wand, a dog there to distract the creature, it had only worked for so long and in the end the dragon was smarter than anyone wanted to give it credit for. It burned him, though nothing that couldn't be fixed, nothing serious. Not half as bad as the boy he longed to protect who wound up having to fight his off. Cedric had seen Harry only a few times after that, brief interactions here and there, they'd managed to sneak off once though only wound up in the owlrey talking about magic, what it was like when Harry was faced with these things that he had no desire to continuously have to take on. He did it for his friends he had said, he wanted to save them. He had no one so it wouldn't matter what happened to him, so long as those people that he was close to didn't die or weren't harmed, he fought the Dark magic for them. He didn't want to be the great Harry Potter, he just wanted to be Harry. A student at Hogwarts that wasn't particularly better than anyone else. Cedric had found himself moving closer to Harry, pulling him close and combing his fingers through the boy's hair, lightly looking in his eyes and leaned in, taking his mouth gently, not trying to be the dominant one.

_Well then, Just Harry…what would you have with me?_

He didn't really want to be in the spotlight either, eternal glory…it wasn't something he necessarily wanted. Not to say that he didn't want to be here right now, it was such an honor to be competing in the Triwizard Tournament and if he won, it would be absolutely brilliant, he could do anything he wanted to do. As the two boys sat there, discussing their futures and what Harry wanted to do…he wanted to be an Auror, he wanted to travel and see the world, have something different. He wanted this ordeal with Voldemort to be over – Cedric had been one of the few that didn't shy away from the name, being afraid of the name, as he'd told Harry later, is just making the thing scary. Voldemort is just another wizard and in the end, it's just going to be another duel – and he wanted to travel the world and see what else was out there. Cedric wanted to play for the British Quidditch team, but he wasn't sure about his father on that one. The way he was going, he'd be working at the Ministry in Muggle Affairs. Not where he wanted to be but he couldn't deny his father's wishes either.

_Maybe I'll be Minister?_

He and Harry had both broke into laughter before bidding one another good night. They did not see one another again until the night of the Yule Ball. A painful affair that was, neither could go with the other, as much as they had wanted to be able to go together.


	3. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball was a near nightmare when it came to the dancing and the bewilderment of both boys when they attempted to dance, the only thought playing through Cedric's mind had been the want of Harry being the one in his arms. Instead it was Cho Chang and despite her striking beauty and her ability to dance magnificently, neither of them really wanted to be with one another. During the first dance, Cedric stole a few lost looks towards Harry who seemed even more unable to correctly place his feet then his partner did. But then again, the only ones who really knew what they were doing were the Slytherin dancing with Fleur and Krum and Hermoine. As much as that bothered Ron in the chairs, and Cedric had seen it, he couldn't help but smile. Hermoine was one of those girls that hid her beauty when it mattered and yet here she was, flowing beautifully across the ground and seeming to not care for a moment about where she was and who she was with. God if he'd been that happy. He and Cho moved over to the drink table after the first dance, as Harry and his date moved off to the side to let the others take the lead.

Cedric moved for Harry, holding his hand out and when the skittish young Gryffindor took his hand, he pulled Harry against his body, smiling down at him as he spun Harry around, his arms looping around him so Harry's back was against his chest. Leaning down only slightly, Cedric's mouth teasing his earlobe just playing with him, Harry closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Cedric's chest as they rocked to the music before he was turned around in the older boy's arms, having his hand taken and raised as Cedric runs his hand around Harry's small waist. The Gryffindor was built for being a seeker, he was thin and lightweight, beautiful in his movements and his stature, though slightly shorter then Cedric, he was something of a statue...not a single pound was misplaced on his small frame. And it was beautiful. Cedric slid his arm around Harry's hips, laying his palm flat against Harry's butt slightly and pulled him closer, leaning his head down, that slow smile gracing his face as he rocked his body with Harry's, leading on the dance floor as he'd be leading when he finally got the boy into bed.

Harry melted against him, not paying attention to anyone but having to resist the urge to look up into those hot brown eyes of Cedric's and not fall so far in love that there was no saving him. But he was doing that anyway. How can you help the one you fall for? His own hand moved around Cedric's body, tightening into his coat and feeling the older boy press himself even closer to Harry's body, even with the clothing in between them, they could still feel the hardness in their bodies, how tight they were getting. It was in that moment, as the song ended and the applause had started though seemed to be drowned out that Cedric stopped his movements with Harry, one hand moving down Harry's arm and into his hair, the other tightening around the boy's waist, pulling him close and nearly picking him up, kissing him deeply, tilting Harry's body backward over his arm, smiling a little as he brought the boy back up again, not quickly but more as a slow, fluid movement. A slow smile slides over his thin lips and he grins, kissing Harry again. It seemed for a moment as though there was no one else in the room.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Cedric blinked suddenly, as though waking himself from a dream.

The Weird Sisters were now taking the stage and for the first time in several minutes he realized that Cho had been trying to ask him something for quite a while and he hadn't managed to be able to form words. After a moment he spoke to her, leaning down into her ears and telling her he wasn't feeling well, still reeling slightly and was going to have to bid her good night. He turned and walked towards the door of the dining hall, a sort of slow-motion expression being shared with Harry who bit his lip, seemingly to have had the same idea go through his mind as Cedric had had as well. Up in his dorm, alone for the next several hours, Cedric found himself struggling for comfort in his dress robes and staring down a picture of the four champions from the Daily Prophet, namely the look in Harry's eyes. It was the best thing keeping him going, his hand sliding down his open zipper, pushing them down further as he slides his hand down onto himself...gritting his teeth as he is forced to take care of himself rather than going back down there and grabbing the boy he really wants....it's not making for a happy Cedric right now.


	4. Bring your egg

It was truly the bridge incident, in the 'how to open the egg' discussion that Cedric's true motives over Harry became apparent to more than just the Harry in his mind. He had leaned down, telling him about the Prefect's bathroom on the 6th floor but also leaning in closer, his lips nearly pressed against Harry's ear, speaking slowly, telling Harry to meet him there, 10pm. Harry stares at him as though he doesn't understand, as though he might not be one of those people but the reassuring smile on Cedric's face, Harry relaxes and leaves, heading back to his day and dealing with the mishaps of it all just to be looking forward to his night in the bathroom with Cedric.

At 10pm, Harry finds himself in the Prefect bathroom in his pajamas, staring down at the ground, his golden egg grasp firmly into his hands. He moves, turning on the water and watches as the soaps change color, pouring into the marble expanse called a bathtub. It's not until the tub is full that he actually notices Cedric, standing off to the side, his eyes are bright for the dim lighting in the room, but it's that smile that really has his attention. Cedric is still clothed, though his shirt is open, he looks over Harry for a moment, getting an almost brotherly look over the boy and seeing the egg he chuckles slightly.

_Come here Harry...._

Harry moves, setting the egg down in the ground, he walks towards Cedric and looks over him for a moment, hesitating only slightly before his fingers find Cedric's bare chest and trail down them, his hands sliding over his shoulders, pulling off the soft cloth of his shirt, allowing Cedric to now stand in front of him. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Cedric's hair falls into his eyes, just veiling them from the boy in front of him as he moves, his large hands taking the bottom of Harry's gray nightshirt and pulling it off over his head, moving down onto his knees in the same movement and laying his mouth on the boy's stomach, kissing him lightly. His lips just barely touch as his hands move slowly around to Harry's hips, taking the flannel of his pants in his hands and pulling them down as though they were nothing and as he does so, he leans down further, kissing all those lower regions of Harry's body, tempting him, taunting him slightly. It doesn't take long for Harry to catch on and he pushes Cedric back, not forcefully but enough to cause the older boy to look at him funny. As he does so, Harry moves for him, removing Cedric's pants as well, though where Cedric had nearly gone down on Harry, Potter merely stands there, taking in the awe that is Cedric Diggory's body. He's stockier then one would expect for a man that spends the majority of his time on a broom, though not so much that it's disgusting. His muscles are prominent but not scary either, he's got broad shoulders and maybe a four pack of abs going down his chest, not so well defined where one could knock on them which honestly makes him easier to curl into. His legs are strong and at 6'1", Cedric does not suffer from the issue some taller, bigger boys appear to. He's endowed in all the right places and that's what matters isn't it?

Cedric looks over Harry, admiring his smaller body, muscular and toned, though somewhat skinnier then his. While Cedric looks the part of an athlete, Harry is a bit more streamlined for speed. Cedric moves for the water, walking down into it slowly, holding his hand out and after a moment, Harry takes it, walking down with him. The heat is surprising to both of them as they suck in rapid breathes of steam before Cedric turns on Harry and looks at him for a moment, an almost playful look in his eyes before he moves for the younger boy, walking along the bottom of the bath and pins Harry against the cool exposed marble above the water mark. Lips touch lips, bodies are touching, chests pressed against one another as the younger boy's hands move for Cedric's lower body before he somehow finds himself taking in by a deeper kiss, a hand pressed into the inside of his thigh and lightly tugging at him. Cedric moves from Harry, lightly knudging the boy to turn around before sliding in behind him, pressing his chest against Harry's back and holding onto his hips, Cedric's hands cupping the boy in his hands and playing with him slightly as he pushes into him, growling, purring, biting into Harry's neck slightly, breathing against Harry's hairline, teasing him all the more but still the main point getting across.

_You feel amazing Potter_

Harry says nothing, just lays his head back against Cedric's chest as he's rocked against, his own hands digging into the side of the tub, having to hold on for dear life it seems. The only sound, other than the boys' breathing seeming to intertwine and the powerful gasp that escaped from Harry as he felt his body give into Cedric's desires was Moaning Mertle over head, sitting in the window, watching the boys sin below her. And she seemed to enjoy it as much as they did.

That night was never spoken about, as the boys had shared something in one another, what more could be said about it? There was a brief interlude in the clearing with the cup, alone again, shining in the blue light of the Triwizard Cup, the prize of the Tournament, but in the end, was it really the prize? For either of them. In their conversation, of who should take it and when, when they agreed together to be the victors, the silent promise was made.

_After this is over, I want you Harry. I want you...._


End file.
